As this kind of room lamp for a vehicle, for example, there are a room lamp for a vehicle previously invented by the inventor of this application (Japanese Patent Application No. 11-207799 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-30827), Japanese Patent Application No. 11-207800 (JP-A No. 2001-30828), Japanese Patent Application No. 11-276673 (JP-A No. 2001-97112), Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-79321 (JP-A No. 2001-260747) and the like).
The room lamp for the vehicle is provided with a lamp main body, a plurality of engagement hooks protruded from the lamp main body, and a plurality of elastic engagement hooks. Further, the room lamp for the vehicle is structured such that at first a plurality of the engagement hooks are respectively engaged with a plurality of engaged sections formed in a roof trim, whereby the lamp main body is temporarily fixed to the roof trim and the lamp main body and the roof trim are modularized. Next, in an assembling line for a motor vehicle, a plurality of the elastic engagement hooks are respectively elastically engaged with a plurality of engaged sections formed in the roof panel, whereby the lamp main body is fully fixed to the roof panel so as to be integrally formed with the roof trim.
As mentioned above, the room lamp for the vehicle is provided with an excellent assembling property such that the lamp main body can be easily positioned to the roof panel, a supporting structure of the roof trim to the roof panel becomes simple, and the like. Further, the room lamp for the vehicle can reduce a number of steps for an assembling (fixing) operation in the assembling line of the motor vehicle.